James PotterYear 1
by atkie
Summary: James Potter is in his first year at Hogwarts. He has many adventures with his new-found friends, but many more run-ins with his enemies. Hopefully better than it sounds. Chapter 3 is up!
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters you know here. I don't own James Potter, Molly Prewett, The Squib Cousin (Hint: It's Argus Filch), or anyone you can remember from the Harry Potter books. I just repeated myself, didn't I? If this story continues, then you'll probably notice it a lot. Read on, dear friends, and review!

* * *

James Potter was eleven years old. His mussed-up black hair was always stuck up in the back, and his soft hazel eyes always had that mischievous sparkle that drove his mother's friends crazy. He was the kind of boy that every girl would want to be with when he was older. James Potter was a wizard.

In his family, this wasn't unusual. Everyone in his family had magical powers. Well, everyone but his fourth cousin twice removed. He was a squib, as everyone knew, but he had a job at Hogwarts, the most famous magical school in Britain. James should have been getting his letter to attend any day now, if he was to go, and everyone, but himself, was certain he was.

James woke up feeling slightly worried. He looked at his calendar that he had made himself to count down the days until he went to Hogwarts. Or, until he was supposed to go to the said school. The moving pictures of his favorite Quidditch team, Pride of Portree, were a blur along the bottom of his calendar as he saw how many days were left to get his letter. His eyes were wide. "There are only two days," he thought, slightly panicked. But that did not happen. James Potter was never panicked!

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by his mother calling him down for breakfast. "I'll be there in a minute, mum!" he yelled though she probably couldn't hear him through the three floors between them. He quickly pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, then made his way down to the kitchen. After living in that manor all his life, James still couldn't remember what every room was. He heard stories about Hogwarts from his father, and had decided that he had made it like the ancient school. James planned to make a secret map of the whole place with his new friends, whoever they may be... Before James could think "What friends?" he convinced himself anyone would want to hang out with him. He was funny, nice (he hoped), and had good looks, sure to be a good combination.

Finally making his way to the kitchen, his mother magically put some eggs, toast, and bacon on the plate, letting him dig into his hearty breakfast. James' Mother was never one to let anyone be hungry. One of her best friends was Ginny Prewett, whose daughter Molly (who learned everything she knows from her mum) was going to be in the same year as James, WHEN, not IF, he got his letter.

[A/N: Prewett was Molly Weasley's maiden name]

James' mum must have seen his worried face, because she assured him, "Don't worry sweetie, I never got my letter until one day before the deadline for all the letters were due... Your father never owled his in until the day after! They must be happy they let him in now... The ministry has the best Auror there ever was...Besides Mad Eye." James felt better after she said this, because everyone said that he was exactly like his father.

His mother continued. "Maybe when you get to the castle, you can call on Argus, the poor dear... He always seemed distant, and he'll probably enjoy the company."

"But mum, you know he hates us because we have magic! Anyways, I'll be trying to convince some people to be my friend the whole time, I won't have the time." But his mother, still unconvinced, just tutted him and shooed him out of the kitchen. When he got to his room, James heard a tapping sort of noise, and at first, he thought it was a really loud clock. He looked to the window and saw a huge barn owl, carrying a letter in a parchment envelope. "Bloody Hell!!" James cursed absently while wrestling with the knot that tied the letter to the owl's claw. He knew what it was! "MUM!!! MUM, come here!!!" he shouted, sure even the house elves in the wine cellar had heard him. His mother came rushing up the stairs, came right in, and hugged him. She knew what it was before seeing either letter or owl, just by judging the look on her son's face. Suddenly there was a loud noise, as the front door slammed shut.

"So, where is he?" rumbled a familiar voice. "Where's the new addition to the 'Most Noble house of Gryffindor??'"

"Come now, dear, don't make fun of the Blacks when they're not here to defend themselves!" James's mother protested. Then, without taking a breath, she continued. "So, their son got in too? And how was work?"

"Now, I can only answer one question at a time. I'll never joke about their 'Title' again...Or, just not as much..." After saying this, James's dad chuckles. "Yes, young Sirius got in too... Bright boy, but not as smart as Jamesie here...Or, he doesn't act like it... Anyways, work was tiring; we're still trying to find out where Flavius Belby got himself to... Merlin knows he's been hunting Lethifolds again"

So, as his parents started talking about the goblin revolution, James finally got to open his long-awaited letter.

The first piece of parchment said 'Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.'

'Yours sincerely,'

'Albus Dumbledore, Deputy Headmaster'

'Armando Dippit, Headmaster of Hogwarts'

On the next sheet of parchment, there were lists of the books, equipment, and the uniform he had to buy. James was just hoping that he might meet someone in Diagon Alley with whom he could converse with on the Hogwarts Express, the train that was to take him and all the other students to Hogwarts. But there was one thing of which he took notice of at first. Printed at the bottom of the parchment in bold was '**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS'**. He practically lived on his broom when he was at home. Not being allowed one? That was horrible. Even "learning" on one of those old school brooms... Now, THAT was going to be a nightmare. James spent the rest of the day in a daze, thinking about his new school.

* * *

Well, there it is. My first ever fan fic. Well, first chapter anyways. Review please! But don't be too harsh, it's my first try! 


	2. Diagon Alley

So, I've made it to chapter two. Amazing! I didn't fail miserably! I wrote this the about five minutes after I posted the intro up. Hopefully, I can write fast again, but keep reviewing...I only have one review so far! Come on people, I know you're better than that! Disclaimer: I don't own James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, or anyone you can remember from the Harry Potter books. JK Rowling does. The woman who has more money than the Queen of England. Ahem. Well, once again, read on, dear friends, and review!

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

Walking down the crowded street, James was happily looking around at all the other people about his age, hoping to see a friendly face. He was excited, because he would get his own wand. Most wizarding children did envy their elders, because they were considered too irresponsible to carry such a "potent disaster".

James convinced his mother to let him stop at Ollivanders first, so while he was trying wands, she would get the gold to buy it at Gringotts. As he stepped into the shabby store.He was ushered right away to the front desk by an old man, who had just finished helping a boy about ten or eleven, the same as James. The boy had dark hair too, but it was slightly longer than James', and it fell in front of his dark blue eyes, which had a sparkle of laughter in them. He sort of reminded James of himself, and vowed to try to talk to this boy on the train.

Suddenly, a soft voice startled him out of his thoughts. "Mr. Potter. Welcome. I thought I'd be seeing you soon... You look just like your father, you know? He has a nice springy wand, good for... Countercurses, I would say. Thirteen inches... Mahogany... And a dragon heartstring. Famous Auror, now, is he not?" But before James had time to say anything, the old man rushed on. " Your mother... Swishy, nine inches, ebony, with a phoenix feather... Rather snappy one, gave me a nasty bite when I plucked it...Good for Charms." All the while, the old man, Mr. Ollivander, never blinked his silvery eyes. "Let's see which wand is for you..." he was mumbling as he started to shuffle through the long, thin boxes on the shelves. "It's really the wand who chooses the wizard, of course..." James felt relived when he saw his mother enter the shop. Finally, after having dozens of wands snatched away from him, Mr. Ollivander handed him a wand that was warm to the touch. "Ahh, good, good..." It seemed the man approved. "This one's Mahogany, eleven inches, with a phoenix feather. Pliable. Excellent for Transfiguration. You'll be taking it then?"

After paying seven galleons, James ran to 'Flourish and Blotts' to get his new books, deciding to try Transfiguration first when he got home. He and his mother continued down the street to pick up more supplies, such as a cauldron, a uniform, parchment, and quills. A few hours later, after all their shopping was done, and there was a lot of begging on James' side, his mother allowed him to run in to his favourite store, 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'. There, while he was looking at the newest broom model (The Silver Arrow), he caught sight of the boy he had seen earlier in Mr. Ollivander's shop. He noticed that the boy was talking to a pretty (yet flustered) looking girl. 'All the more reason to go talk to him, I guess...' thought James.

As James strode up to the other two, he heard snaps of their conversation. "Sirius Black, you are SUCH an insufferable prat!!"

'Oh,' thought James, 'so, he's a Black. Great conversation topic there, Potter. "My dad says your family are all insufferable prats!! Don't feel bad there, mate"' But, not wanting to miss more of their conversation, James shut himself up.

"But, Lily, all I wanted to know was..."And before he could finish, Lily ('Lily, I have to remember that' thought James) interrupted him. "NO! Black, I said no, I mean no. Get it? NO!!!" James thought this was the perfect time to step in and act hero, before Lily had the attention of everyone in the store, not only just the half.

"Sirius, old pal!" James shouted casually over the din of the other people in the store. Sirius plainly had a look of bewilderment on his face, though, luckily, Lily didn't notice it, because she was looking the same way at the newcomer. "How are ya, mate?" He leaned over to give Sirius a pat on the back, and whispered in his ear "_Just play along._" Sirius seemed to know what was going on a bit more, and began to introduce James. One problem, he didn't know James' name. So, he began, "Lily Evans, this is...", and before he even finished his last word, James interrupted "James Potter. Pleased to meet you... Lily?" Lily nodded, still in shock from the very sudden and unexpected interruption to the lecture she was about to give Sirius. James turned back to Sirius.

"Mate, I was looking all over for you! I leave you for one second, and you disappear on me!" Sirius gave him an apology, but not without giving him a sarcastic disappointed frown so James knew he really wasn't, like a really close friend would. He knew he would like this Sirius Black as a friend, they were exactly alike. "So, Lily, we must be off, because out mothers are waiting, but maybe we could see you on the Express? Maybe have a little study group or something?" James didn't notice Sirius next to him, slightly shaking his head, hinting not to go near that subject.

"Gahhhh!!! He put you up to this, didn't he? DIDN'T HE??????" She was pointing an accusing finger at Sirius, who looked annoyed with James a bit. 'Oops...' thought James. Lily continued. "For the hundredth time and counting, NO!!!" Then she left them, and stormed out of the shop.

"Thanks. You really saved my skin just now...Didn't exactly work, but now I won't have to face her wrath alone." He grinned like a madman. "Good try though, mate"

James kept those words from his new best friend running through his head all summer.

* * *

Well, chapter two! I'm doing better than I thought! Please review... Well, I'm feeling a bit better, and not so green!

Hermione21- Thanks! I gotta say, I like your stories too! Marauders rule! lol


	3. Arriving at Hogwarts

Sorry this chapter took so long...I hate school!! I'll try to get the next chappie up soon, as long as I'm not swamped in homework...Disclaimer: I don't own James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, or anyone you can remember from the Harry Potter books. JK Rowling does. The woman who has more money than the Queen of England. Ahem. So, anyways, come on! R&R!!

**

* * *

The Hogwarts Express**

James was excited. He couldn't wait to see Sirius again. It was the 31st of August, and the Express was leaving for Hogwarts the next day. The excited eleven-year-old couldn't stop thinking about his new school. All day he was thinking along the lines of 'Hmm... I wonder what my new room will look like...' or maybe 'I wonder what my friends and I will do in our spare time?'

The next day, James woke up in a rush. He had to make sure he hadn't forgotten to pack anything, and he had to eat a piece of toast on the run, or he was going to miss the train.

Once at the Platform 9 ¾, James set himself to trying to heave his heavy trunk into the last car in the train. Soon, his father came to help him put all his luggage in the rack above his head, along with the cage for his boreal owl, Artemis. After all James' baggage was hidden from view, his father pulled him aside.

"Ok, here's the deal. Don't get into too much trouble with this," he said. He handed his son a long and silvery cloak. James' eyes widened. "It was my fathers, and he passed it on to me. Take good care of it, and at least _try_ to stay out of trouble. Oh, by the way, have a look behind that mirror on the fourth floor." With a mischievous grin, Mr. Potter left his son in awe.

James looked out the window and waved to his parents as the express pulled out of the station, and saw his father give him a small wink. James still couldn't believe it. His father had given him his invisibility cloak! It was one of Mr. Potter's most prized possessions... James vowed to try it later, at the school.

Finally, as the train sped past fields of sheep, James decided to go look for Sirius. He went out into the hall of the train and started looking into all the compartments. Trying to decide if a long, black haired boy was Sirius, he felt someone run into him. He looked around and saw a boy about his age. His robes were slightly baggy, and his skin was pale. He had short light-brown hair, and he looked extremely embarrassed.

"Sorry mate, I didn't see where I was going... The name's Remus Lupin... I was running away from my friend, Peter. Oh look, here he comes now!" At that moment, a larger boy came puffing down the corridor.

"James Potter, at your service" he said, extending his hand to the two of them. "That's ok, Remus, and hello Peter...?"

"Pettigrew," gasped Peter.

"Well, I must be off; I'm looking for a friend of mine. Do you know him? His surname's Black," James told them. He liked these boys, they seemed friendly.

"Oh, Sirius?" asked Remus. "Oh, yea, he's in the second compartment on the right. Well, anyways, we have to go too... Maybe we'll see you at Hogwarts?"

"See you there!!" James turned away, before turning back. "Oh, and thanks!"

James found Sirius reading the newest copy of 'Which Broomstick'. "Hey mate... what's new? Get yourself in trouble with Lily lately?" James joked. Sirius saw the sarcasm in his voice and was just saying "Well..." as James burst out laughing at the comical memory. They talked for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts, joined later by Remus and Peter. As soon as the lunch cart appeared, James bought a load of chocolate frogs for them to share. They played exploding snap and wizard's chess for quite a while, and it felt only a short time before the express started slowing down and stopped at the Hogsmeade station.

The Sorting ceremony was to begin as soon as they got to the school. James looked around. All the first years around him looked pale. No one had any idea what was going to happen. James could feel himself going slowly pale, and Peter was shaking. There was a young, red haired boy who had plenty freckles standing next to Remus. He was muttering under his breath to the scrawny boy on the other side of him, "My two big brothers said we might have to wrestle a troll..." James just thought it was an absurd idea, and a girl in front of him started shaking, but not as openly as Peter.

A huge man, about eight feet tall, though still looked in about his thirties, started shouting. James could barely hear the boy next to him over the noise the rest of the students were making, but he could hear the half-giant (he was sure that's what the man was) clearly.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Come on now, move along... FIRS' YEARS!!! Yea, that'd be you..."

As the rest of the students moved away, all the first years were herded towards the glassy lake nearby, the surface occasionally rippling due to the warm breeze. Suddenly, the first years in the front of the line gasped.

"Yep, that's the castle alright. Welcome to yer new home," the half giant said. "Now, get into a boat and follow me."

James saw the line of little boats along the edge of the lake. The nervous first years climbed into them, and suddenly the little lamps at the bow light up. Before they knew what was happening, the boats pushed themselves off shore and slid over the ripples to the other side of the lake.

Once they had all successfully gotten to the other side of the lake, directly under the castle, the large man lead them to the main entrance. He knocked loudly on the door. After a minute, an man with graying hair answered it.

"I'll take them from here, Hagrid" said the man.

"Good..."he replied. Then he turned to the students. "I guess I'll be seeing you later then, shall I?"

Then he walked off, and the other man opened the door and said "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Ok, it took a lot longer than a few days... I hope someone will review; I want this to be a great story... Just tell me your ideas, or any comments, and I'll look at them all! I'll probably post again next week, I have a day off on Monday! TTYL


End file.
